Retribution
by Garuda1178
Summary: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction-Newton's Third Law.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **So, a while ago I found a crossover featuring the Spetsnaz Guards Brigade of Russia from the EndWar game entering the gate and wrecking shit on the other side. So, I decided to give it a go myself, with a few modifications of course. Enjoy!**

In a plane of existence beyond our own, where beings beyond our comprehension reside one such being stood upon a ridge, his gaze unseeing. The being wore what appeared to be black heavy plate armor with a black cloak over his armor with the hood up shadowing his face while a massive seven-foot blade made of some unidentifiable metal was slung across his back. Emroy sighed as his shoulders slumped, there were no, good, bloody wars going on! Oh, sure there were border skirmishes, and bandits and shit but no proper war, the most recent 'war' he could remember was when that pansy ass Bitch-Boy-Prince of the Empire conquered the bunny warriors and two other races of Demi-humans and that had been interesting. Watching the Bitch-Boy-Prince get his ass handed to him by the combined might of the three races then having to be saved by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army was just great. Then the war ended, and bullshit happened, and he was bored again.

He consoled himself with the thought that the Gate at Alnus would be opening soon. Hopefully, the land on the other side would have a civilization that would be a match for the Empire and bring the war he so craved. Turning his attention from the continent of Falmart to the only other continent on the planet, Eostia. Now, there was a land that had been embroiled in a war that had been raging for the past thousand years, had left hundreds of thousands dead, and whole tracks of land that were made uninhabitable. While it was nice to be reminded of what a war is supposed to look like he had an ulterior motive beyond the war.

Fun fact: Emroy was smitten, not with Origa of Discordia surprisingly, though she is hot as fuck, but with Celestine, the reborn Elf goddess. Maybe it was because he was a god of death and she a goddess of life or more simply because he was insane, but he was smitten with her. Though he did have to question quite a few of her decisions throughout the years.

First on the chopping block, the creation of the Shield Princesses. While he had no problem with female warriors, you just had to look at his own apostle, he did have to question her decisions to make it an all-female group when there was no precedent for it. He just could not figure out the reason for disregarding half of your population in such an obvious way, maybe she had just not found any men who fit her idea of a 'Great Defender' but if that was the case then why were heroes like Giralt the Orc Slayer and Wolfthorn the Mighty so revered by both the populace and even some of the Shield Princesses? The only route that led to would be a sense of resentment and misrepresentation, imagined or otherwise, causing dissention in the ranks.

Point two, their chosen attire. While he was almost a hundred percent certain that their armor was enchanted and thus would provide far more protection than any normal armor made of steel, prancing about battlefields and their cities practically naked did not convey a serious image to the populace like they no doubt wanted too. Instead, all of them just looked like prostitutes playing dress up. What was wrong with full body plate armor or scale mail or even chain mail? With more surface area available an experienced enchanter could apply far more powerful enchantments, plus if those enchantments failed you could still fall back on the physical strength of the armor itself.

Finally point three and probably the most important point, the over use of mercenaries as their main armies. While mercenaries did have their place in the armies of the world, making them the back bone of said army begged for some form of disaster and by the Law of Averages at this point Celestine was most likely looking at a large-scale defection and with no proper standing army beyond city guards and the like such a defection would have a catastrophic impact on their war. Emroy watched as Vault led his men on an assault against Origa's Black Fortress. This was not the first time that an assault had been launched against her Fortress, plenty of attacks had happened in the past though they all had the same outcome, broken armies retreating to their homes waiting for the inevitable counter-attack by Origa's forces. Though with the way Vault was leading his soldiers they might manage to break the deadlock the war had degraded into. Now intrigued, Emroy settled in to observe what Vault would do after conquering the Black Fortress.

 **[Events of Kuroinu Episode 1 take place.]**

Whelp, he was an ambitious little fucker he'd give him that. Planning to rape his way across the continent to create his Cuntry was different and Emroy even approved! Men like Vault were never satisfied with what they had, after conquering Eostia he would eventually turn his gaze to other lands and attempt to add them to his Cuntry propagating war, violence and death. There was one small problem with that though, Celestine was part of his plans and that was something that Emroy was not going to allow. If anyone was going to defile that curvaceous She-Elf, it was going to be him.

He thought on how he could keep Celestine safe from Vault's perverse attacks, he couldn't send his Apostle as that would take too long and be taken as direct interference on his part. Emroy really didn't care about that shit all that much however he wasn't going to paint a target on Celestine's back like that and give the other gods like Hardy any leverage over him. The Gate at Alnus would be opening in a month or two but again that would be far too late, and it would be on an entirely different continent than he needed it to be on. Which left only one-real option, he would have to open a gate himself.

Physically opening the gate itself wasn't all that difficult, just punch a hole through the dimensional walls, give it some rigidity to ensure it does not collapse and presto one gate connecting realities. The difficultly lay in finding the right world to open the gate into, just punching holes into the millions upon millions of realities was not only a colossal waste of time but also ridiculously dangerous. How do you think Cthulhu and his ilk made themselves known in their reality? Some dumbass not understanding what he was doing just started opening portals into his reality and Cthulhu and his bunch of friends just poured through. Which was why he was going to take the far safer route of opening a viewing hole, something just large enough to look through but most definitely not large enough to gain the attention of who or whatever might be on the other side.

Emroy brought his hand up, and with it in a claw slashed down tearing a small hole in the dimensional wall and began shifting through various realities. The first one was filled with Daemons, Gods, a God-Emperor and nope, far too much insanity in that place. He was crazy not stupid, if he attempted to draw any one of the other factions here, then others would follow then draw the attention of the various other deities who called that place home and just no. Moving on. Oh? This Galactic Republic looks promising and…nope, they wouldn't have the stomach to pursue the war he needed besides they were about to collapse anyway. Next…personifications of warships? While intriguing he didn't need navies, he needed armies, besides they had problems of their own that were about to escalate.

Emroy spent the equivalent of an hour searching out various realities and none of them had what he needed. They either were in the midst of a catastrophe, didn't have the martial might needed to triumph against Vault, or were to squeamish to be of any use. After dismissing a dimension with a ring, he brought up another dimension when he paused. This…this is exactly what he was looking for! Digging deeper into the dimensions history his face split into a savage grin. A colossal war had just finished which had encompassed the entire world, left millions dead and great tracts of land devastated. Yet they retained a level of martial might that was beyond anything his world was capable of matching even in the next thousand years, and with the proper motivation, the war would be prosecuted to the bloody end. The grin that split Emroy's face was the stuff of nightmares.

Immediately setting one half of the Gate system to open in Eostia about a day's march from Ken, Celestine's home and the Capital of the 'Light' forces. Looking into the other dimension he found one of the largest and most populated cities and set the Gate to open on one of the busiest cities streets. If everything went to plan then the appearance of the strange Gate would draw a significant portion of Vault's forces away from the attack on Ken thus delaying their attack or baring that, when they attacked with their reduced numbers, it would allow Ken to hold out against them for a greater amount of time. His plan made and the pieces moving all Emroy could do now was wait…although…knowing the amount of emotional trauma Celestine was about to experience he debated for a time whether to provide her with some small comfort about the events to come or not.

That night, Celestine's dreams were filled monstrous Iron Beasts that spat fire causing the Earth to erupt and Iron Pegasi flying across the sky spitting fire and hate. In this chaos a voice spoke her name. "Celestine." she shuddered, the voice was deep, dark and carried a twinge of madness. She turned slowly in the direction where the voice came from with trepidation. While she had not heard him speak before now, she recognized the figure before her. Emroy the God of Violence, War, Death, and Insanity. Truly, how could she not recognize him he had appeared before her the night before the war began all those years ago. "Lord Emroy." while she was a reincarnated goddess that is all she was, a goddess that had been reincarnated into a mortal body, while Emroy was still a full-fledged god with all the power and strength that entailed. Emroy's insane smile grew wider to face splitting proportions, obviously pleased that she knew of him. Celestine shuddered again at the chill that went down her spine at the wide smile "Why are you here, Lord Emroy?" she asked. Still with his wide smile in place Emroy spoke "You have been betrayed, Vault and his Kuroinu have broken away from you and you should be receiving his declaration of intent in the next day or so." he explained.

Celestine simply stared at Emroy in shocked silence both at the information and that Emroy would decide that she was worthy of receiving it. Deciding that he had probably broken enough rules by now as it was he prepared to leave. But before he did he had one last piece of information to share. "Worry not little Elf, I have set events into motion that will guarantee your continued prosperity." with his piece said he was gone. The Reborn Elf Goddess woke with a scream, drawing the attention of her guards who rushed into her chambers weapons drawn to protect their Goddess.

Emory opened his eyes as he ended his projection to a rather irritated looking Zufmuut God of Light and Order. "What are you doing Emroy?" he asked. Emroy just flashed the other God an insane grin and wandered off. Zufmuut watched him as he left and sighed, he was going to have to ask around and see if any of the other Gods or Goddesses knew what he was up too. As Emroy wandered aimlessly he thought back to his conversation with Celestine. It had pleased him to find out that she knew his name, perhaps he had left a stronger impression during his last visit that he realized. Bit by bit the insanity left his smile and it transformed into a small genuine smile. Then he had thought, should he have told her that her saving grace would arrive just in time to save her and her city from oblivion but only her and her city from Vault's clutches?... Nah, she had healing magic and shit, she would be able to save her knights minds…possibly…maybe, eh what did he care, the war that was coming was going to be glorious and Celestine would know that it was by his actions that she would be saved from defilement and her nation from fully capitulating.

Emroy spread his arms as if to embrace the coming madness and began laughing.

 **Author's Note:** **And so, ends the prologue to Retribution. Rate review all that jazz. I'll see you on the other side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **So here is chapter one of Retribution where we introduce the other half of the equation. Let's do this.**

Five years.

Five fucking years.

2025 and the world lies in ruins after the disastrous events of World War III, with the attention of the Three World Super-Powers fixated on each other, the rest of the world found itself unsupervised. India is invaded by Pakistan and the two countries shatter each other of the course of a year of fighting. The entire Middle-east both figuratively and literally explodes as ethnic cleansings, gas attacks, and millennia old grudges are finally settled. Israel's Muslim neighbors take advantage of the chaos and attack only to break themselves upon the great shield that is the Israeli military. Africa is fully engulfed by rebellions, clashing warlords, drug lords, and old tribal hates and grudges. Argentina took the opportunity to attack and occupy the Falkland Islands, their official reasoning was to liberate the people of the Falklands from British oppression but the more accepted reason on the other hand was that they were avenging their humiliating defeat back in the Falklands War.

Brigadier General Matthew Renolds sat in his quarters aboard the USS Reagan Mobile Offshore Base, contemplating the worlds situation and his place in it. North and South America relatively untouched with large sections of the East Coast in ruins from the two invasions. The Middle-East and Africa considered Black Zones due to the collapse of any type of central government in those regions besides Israel which had remained intact even after the attacks. Europe once again a bombed-out ruin, poor fuckers, just could not catch a break. Asia was still a hot mess of clusterfucks even after they went after each other over three years ago, with China making land grabs into former Soviet Bloc countries, those same countries banding together to fight off the Chinese aggression. North Korea once again attempting to unite the two Koreas but was dissuaded by a pair of Kinetic Rod strikes, breaking their offensive before it could begin. Australia which had weathered the chaos of the war completely unscathed, then there was Russia and Japan.

Towards the end of the war, when it became abundantly clear the US was going to come out as the only intact Super-Power, a data-packet was broadcast across the Extranet in dozens of languages. It contained enough information to prove that it was General Sergai Izotov of the Russian Spetznaz Guards Brigade was directly responsible for starting the war. Having suffered a string of harrowing defeats, morale across the country was at an all time low and civil unrest was rampant. That data packet and the information contained within was the final straw, General Izotov was lynched, following mass riots and desertions that crippled Russia's capability to make war forcing them to drop out to deal with their internal problems. A week later US Forces marched into Paris and Old Glory flew from the Eiffel tower for the first time, President Pulain of the European Federation offered her unconditional surrender hours later.

Japan had come as a nasty surprise to the US when a few days after hostilities commenced they broke their treaty, allied with Russia and attacked the various US bases across the Home Islands. The Marines held Iwa Kuni and Okinawa against the Jap aggressors, while the USS Ronald Reagan and her Strike Group pulled out of Yokosuka joined by her air group from Iwa Kuni a few days later, while the Air Force and Army Bases were evacuated. Whatever assistance from Russia they had been promised or were expecting never materialized and a few days later B-52's from Guam and F-18's and 35's from the Reagan and Iwa Kuni respectively, smashed Japan's ability to wage war followed by an invasion by Regular Army and Marine forces. Japan capitulated after a week of war with the US. It was then revealed that Russia had either convinced, bought out or disappeared key members of the Japanese government and brought them over to their side.

General Renolds sighed and ran his hand down his face revealing tired silver eyes. With close cropped brown hair and tanned skin, he was rather unremarkable in every other sense except his eyes, which he had been told came from some distant ancestor considering both his mother and father had brown eyes. He was tired, hell his whole battalion was tired, the 54th Armored had been at the forefront of every major action the US had been involved with. The two separate invasions of the Continental United States by both Russia and Europe in an attempt to end the war on their terms which greatly reduced the capabilities of SGB and almost broke the EFEC, then the counter invasion of Europe which ended the war.

The 54th spearheaded the offensive that saw Europe's surrender, in a not so surprising turn of events he was the one who had accepted President Pulain's surrender when he captured her bunker on the third day of fighting. Their offensive started with the naval invasion of Spain and culminated with the Battle of Paris before pushing to the Russian border where they engaged remnant EF forces who wished to continue the war and Russian bleed over troops who were attacking any non-Russian. Eventually, they were relieved by Col. Taylor and his 35th Airborne which brought them to now, on their way home to some very well earned and deserved rest.

 **New York City, New York**

One of the largest and greatest cities in the US today was in the throes of a celebration the likes of which hadn't been seen since V-J day. All across the country, millions partied in the streets, jubilant at once again coming out of a world war in a position of strength and that peace had once again come to the world. Back in New York, Times Square is filled with people celebrating, cheering, holding up newspapers with the headline 'WAR OVER!', any picture taken would look no different than a picture of V-J Day or New Year's Eve 1999. So absorbed in their jubilation, no one noticed a large archway fade into existence in the center of Times Square.

 **USS Reagan Mobile Offshore Base-Six miles off the East Coast**

"General Renolds to the CIC, General Renolds to the CIC please." Whelp there went his nap. Matt sighed, he really should be used to this whole being interrupted if he had any type of down time to himself. Grunting as he rose out of his chair he stretched and exited his room, making his way to the CIC he let his mind wander over the many possibilities of why he would be called to the CIC. Everything from a congrats for winning the war to alien invasions ran through his mind though he mentally scoffed at that last one. Figuring that he would find out soon enough and all his thinking was pointless he reassigned his few operating brain cells on more pleasant thoughts before the normal lights went red and the General Quarters alarm began blaring.

"Officer on deck!" was called out as he gained the CIC, waving the various Navy personnel back to their stations as he walked up to the holo-table where an admiral and captain were standing. The admiral was tall at 6'3" wearing the Service Blacks with black hair, green eyes, with high cheekbones, a strong chin and broad shoulders he looked every bit the European nobility. The captain, also wearing the Service Blacks, was shorter than the admiral standing at 5'11" with dirty blonde hair, strong blue eyes and a lean build, a runner or swimmer over the admiral's linebacker, Adolf Hitler would have called him the perfect Aryan. Both looked up from the table as Matt walked up and straightened up from their hunched position over the table.

"General, sorry to bother you when you're on your down time but something has come up." the admiral, who's nametape read Williams, explained as he brought up a live video feed. Renolds was not surprised by the brutality of what was shown, after all when you see the aftereffects of an artillery barrage on an infantry position it kinda inures you against gore. What he was surprised by, was the…he was hesitant to call them men because some did not look human at all, anyway he was surprised by the weapons they wielded. Swords, clubs, spears it looked like they were straight out of a Renaissance Fair or something, though he was fairly sure LARPers didn't go around killing and raping people. Looking into one of the corners he quickly took note of the information there and committed it to memory.

He nodded "I'll get my boys over there and deal with these fuckers. Get ahold of the closest Army and Air bases and get me some support! And get my platoon leaders in the briefing room!" he yelled as he exited the room at a fast walk. As he made his way from the CIC to the 54th's briefing room he thought over what little information he had and started planning his counter-attack.

Arriving and entering his briefing room he paused briefly and cast his gaze across the room. He had planned the first offensive operation the US launched in the war from this room. Shaking himself out of the memories, he stepped up to the podium and paused again to run his thumb over the insignia of the 54th, a two headed Bald Eagle super-imposed over an American flag with two Latin phrases, one above the eagle and one below. Nec refert quod odds, Non refert sumptus, No matter the odds, No matter the cost.

The story behind the insignia was actually fairly humorous. When the war had broken out, the 54th Armored Battalion of the Joint Strike Force had been freshly formed and hadn't had an insignia yet, then the Russians and Europeans had invaded mainland USA. Russia was first, spearheaded by their Spetznaz Guards they landed in Maine and pushed South. Though they encountered fierce resistance from Civilians and National Guard units, they managed to push all the way to the Northern part of the State of New York before their advance was halted by the combined efforts of the US Army, JSF and US Air Force. With the 54th Armored at the head of the counter-attack, catastrophic defeats and casualties were inflicted upon the Russians forcing them back to their landing zones then back into the Atlantic. With the bulk of the Spetznaz Guards rendered combat ineffective, the Russians retreated behind their army of conscripts and hunkered down for a defensive war until they could reconstitute their Spetznaz Guards Brigades and return to offensive operations.

American generals believed that they had gained a small reprieve, a chance to lick their wounds, re-arm then go on the offensive. That belief remained until the Euros invaded Florida. Not expecting a second invasion so soon, the US was caught completely off guard with the bulk of their militaries in the North having just weeks prior crushed the last of the Russian resistance. While the generals argued over who had missed the _second_ invasion fleet until it had already landed its forces and how exactly they were going to respond Matt had ordered the 54th South where they engaged in delaying actions in an attempt to slow the Euro's advance. A string of successful defensive actions and raids slowed the Euro's advance and culminated in the Battle of Charleston, where five Enforcer Corps Battlegroups augmented by a full Euro Fed Army Group attempted to capture the vital port city and, in the process, destroy the 54th Armored. Five days of brutal and intense fighting later the Euro's retreated, leaving three quarters of their men and material dead and burned out in the bombed-out ruins that Charleston had become. Although they had emerged victorious from the battle, the 54th was a shell of its former self having lost two thirds of their men and vehicles.

Their stunning defense of the city inspired more American victories across the Southern US, halting the Euro advance and slowly but with ever increasing momentum driving the Euros back to their landing zones. When a reconstituted 54th returned to the front any hope of the Euro's managing to regain the initiative from the Americans vanished. A year to the day from the time the first Euro soldier set foot on American soil the last Euro's surrendered. It was during the Euro campaign that the 54th was first dubbed 'Americas Guardians', the name spread like wildfire across the States and soon the 54th was a household name, and then a news anchor coined 'The American Guard, holding the line no matter the odds, no matter the cost'. If Americas Guardians spread like wildfire, The American Guard spread like an avalanche. After that it was a forgone conclusion, that became their name, a soldier in the unit with an artistic thumb presented the design for the logo, another soldier translated the two lines from the news anchor and the rest was history.

Shaking himself from memory lane, Matt looked up and noticed that the room was filled with his platoon leaders who were all talking quietly with each other and that someone had placed the latest intel on the situation in Manhattan on the podium. One of his platoon leaders looked over and noticed that he had come back to himself and opened his mouth. "Hey boss, you gonna open that bottle of 200-year-old whisky like you promised?" he asked. The group shared a laugh at that and even Matt cracked a smile. When they had been planning the invasion of main-land Europe he had promised he would share a bottle of 200-year-old whisky that he received from his father, who had received it from his father before him. His father had told him it had been passed down from father to son for 200 years and he would know when it was time to either crack it open or pass it on to his own son. Matt wished that was the reason they were gathered here today yet reality had decided to crash down on them. His smile vanished, and he spoke one sentence "Manhattan is under attack." he said.

The room went dead silent and an undercurrent of rage seemed to seep into the room dropping the temperature. It was a testament to their professionalism that the first words spoken after that announcement were not exclamations of disbelief or rage but questions on the nature and strength of the enemy forces. Calling for silence he waited for the questions to taper off before he activated the projector showing a blown-up map of Manhattan with a large area in the center colored red with a few pockets of blue scattered within while the rest of the city was colored blue.

"At this time, we have no information on who is attacking, nor do we know where they came from. What we do know, is that some time this morning while the city was in the throes of celebrations hostile forces appeared within the city limits and proceeded to attack." he explained. All the platoon leaders had taken out note pads and had started taking down notes and sketching out possible courses of action. "What are the enemy numbers and capabilities?" one asked looking up from his note pad. "Enemy numbers seem to be capped at around five thousand at this time, however, be ready to face a greatly expanded force when we finally arrive. As for capabilities, the enemy force is armed with medieval weaponry." he explained. There were a few grunts of disbelief before Matt brought up pictures that had been taken from security cameras showing dirty men and monsters armed with medieval weaponry attacking anything in their way.

"Sir, the creatures?" someone asked. "Best guess? Ogres, Orcs, Cyplopi, and Minotaurs." he answered. This time there were no voices, though a few looks were exchanged. "It gets worse, as of this moment only half of the enemy forces are engaged with pushing the lines. The other half are currently in the process of raping and pillaging." Matt continued. The rage from earlier seemed to deepen and turn into ice cold hate as eyes hardened and fists clenched. "Local resistance?" someone else asked. "Police, SWAT, and armed civilians. Both nearby Army, and Air Force bases have been alerted however, we will most likely be the first on the scene. Reinforcements from previously mentioned bases could be anywhere from five to twenty plus minutes away." he answered. There was note taking and mumbling when he finished before another Platoon Leader looked up from his book. "What's the plan sir?" she asked.

The pictures vanished, and the map returned along with another picture of an archway made in the Roman style. "This structure is in the center of the enemy territory which as you saw earlier is a rough circle around Times Square. There are only two things we know to be fact about this structure, one, it was not present earlier this morning nor was there any plans to build said structure. Two, from both satellite images and security cameras in the area we have determined that the enemy is using this 'Gate' to move stolen goods and American citizens to an unknown location. Vampire, Werewolf, your units will deploy here." Matt explained as two blue dots appeared on the map one on 43rd St. and another on 41st St. "Your primary objective is to disrupt enemy movements and thin the enemy ranks. Secondary objective is the recovery of American citizens, if you are only able to keep the enemy away from where they are staging them for transport that's fine, but I want no more Americans through that fucking 'Gate' am I clear?" he asked after laying out their mission parameters. Both leaders gave affirmatives to their orders "Good, Diamondback will be on station to provide CAS and you will have priority for artillery fire missions." he finished. "Enemy combatants sir?" Werewolf asked. "If you can identify officers or anyone who looks like they are in charge prisoners are preferable, but corpses are acceptable." Matt answered. There were nods from Vampire and Werewolf as they acknowledged their orders.

"As mentioned previously local police, SWAT, and armed citizenry have established a perimeter around the enemy positions." He said as a thick blue line began circling around the red area a short distance inside the blue zone. "Our landing zone is here." Matt continued as a larger dot appeared on the intersection of the Ave. of the Americas and 17th St. "We'll be splitting up to cover more ground and to put the most pressure on the enemy. Full House, Yellow Cab, Crusher, Group One, your objective is the relief of Grand Central Station. Once the area's been secured call for evac for the civvies and police then proceed to Rockefeller Center once the area's been cleared and civvies evaced circle back around and hit Times Square from the North. Double Down, Straight Flush, Blue Cab, Sleigh Ride, Thunder, Grinder, Butcher, Hammer, Group Two you'll advance in two columns down the center to Times Square, smash any resistance and relieve the Empire State Building, Madison Square Garden and Penn Station, and the New York Public Library before hitting Times Square from the South and East. Joker, Pack Mule, Punisher, Group Three, you'll push up the left flank to relieve the Port Authority Terminal before turning and hitting Times Square from the West. Viper, you're on-call CAS, place yourself at the disposal of both our forces and local Law Enforcement. Short Fuse, Impact, Longarm, Magnum, Big Guns Thumper, deploy in line abreast after rolling off the Valkyries then bring the rain on enemy forces attacking the Police line. Once the initial bombardment is over Short Fuse, Impact you will also be at the mercy of Vampire and Werewolf, if they need fire support you're it. The rest of you standard procedure, dug in infantry and large groups are you targets but be ready to switch targets if called for. I'll be deploying in The Don and following Group Two up the center."

As Matthew laid out is plan, labeled dots and lines began appearing on the map, putting visuals to his words as the named platoons took notes on their parts of the plan. "Any questions?" he asked, giving them a few moments to put the finishing touches on their notes. Viper looked up "When do we leave?" she asked. A vicious smirk split Matts face "Now."

 **Author's Note:** **This concludes the second chapter of Retribution. Now to head off all you people about how the Navy does not have Service Blacks. I'm aware of that I just decided that the Navy needed an update to their uniform being it's 2025 in the story. So, the Service Blacks, black combat boots, black cargo pants tucked into the boots, a zip-up blouse with a patch on the left arm denoting unit affiliation, name tape, rank insignia on the collar, with color coding around the neck, the shoulders, and above the front pockets denoting where they worked. (Command, Engineering etc.) Captain's and above wear trench coats over the regular uniform. I it's going kinda slow, two whole chapters without anyone dying horribly and bloodily but I promise, next chapter will quench your thirst for bloodshed until then Kane signing out.**


End file.
